totaldramagonewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This article is a Timeline of Events 2015 Jade’s Audition Tape (June 12, 2015) Bobby Joe’s Audition Tape (June 21, 2015) Celia’s Audition Tape (June 30, 2015) Madison’s Audition Tape (October 6, 2015) Tim’s Audition Tape (October 31, 2015) 2016 Arrival At The Airport (July 1, 2016) * Michael paints his canvas. * Diana is looking straight. * Bobby Joe is talking to Chad about his story why Chad is annoyed. * Daniel is talking to Nicole how her and Nicole are going to be best friends and Nicole definitely thinks that. * Sandy feels homesick and Sandy says or maybe It’s just an airport burger. * Nate holds his arm. * Iris is looking at the sky what the airport announcer is saying. * Celia is just thinking about something. * Madison feels confident. * Tim reads 101 Ways To Die In An Airplane. * Remi walks. * Maia says bye to the airport announcer. * Brandon is walking straight. * S Deezy winks at Jade. * Jade is looking the other way. * The Flight Attendent walks always. * Matthew appears but misses his flight but trys to sneak in but gets arrested. Beginners Luck (July 1, 2016) * Maia is asking Nicole what’s she‘s doing? * Nicole says what does it look like she’s doing? that Nicole curving this stupid plane. * Maia says okay then and speaking to herself about Nicole. * Michael paints his canvas and Sandy is asking Michael are you drawing and and Michael says that he’s not drawing he’s painting and Sandy says OMG! can draw me! and fabulous figure paintin and a unicorn. * Daniel says she’s excited and it’s her first time on the plane and Nate first time too and Daniel and Nate trys to kiss but Remi ruins it and flirts with Daniel and Daniel thanks Remi. * S Deezy does a handstand. * Brandon looks at Diana but looks away while Diana is reading a book. * Tim says to Celia that I guess it’s the time that everyone knows each other and Tim says his name to Celia and Celia says to Tim that you won’t need to know my name you won’t be here long enough to remember anyone name? and Tim says okay? * Bobby Joe is telling Chad a story but then Chad finally shuts up Bobby Joe. * Jade then sees Chad and walks over there and Chad wonders what Jade is doing here? then Jade pushes Bobby Joe out of the chair and Chad and Jade starts talking to each other and laughs at there joke. * Iris ask Madison does Madison like kickboxing and Madison says yeah! and Iris says to Madison would you like to see some sick kickboxing moves and Madison says to Iris is that even a question? Iris does her kickboxing but then kicks the window and Iris tells everyone that there a hole in the plane FYI?! * Everyone freaks out. * Bobby Joe says someone get the pilot. * Maia says there is no pilot. * Daniel try’s to calm down everyone. * Jade says to Daniel she’s not helping. * Sandy thinks everyone is gonna die. * S Deezy finds the plane crash extreme. * Iris says the hole is getting bigger! * Diana thinks that everyone should jump off the plane cause it’s water below them. * Michael says without no parachute are you outta your mind! * Brandon agrees with Diana. * Maia, Sandy, Remi, and Tim are shocked. * S Deezy jumps outta the plane and Madison as well. * Maia, Remi, Nicole, Michael and Sandy together on the canvas, Tim and Diana have there momen with glasses, Bobby Joe pulling Celia’s hair. * Remi wonders about the suitcases and Celia wants to know who’s responsible for this? * Chris appears. * All the contestants are furious. * The First Challenge is to swim to the Bench. * Chad calls his father with his waterproof cellphone to get a motorboat. * S Deezy hops on the motorboat. * Madison swims to the bench why Daniel gets the others to swim to the bench but they just say no. * Chad lets go of his waterproof cellphone and freaks out but Chad remembers that he’s rich. * Bobby Joe, Tim, Sandy are happy that they made it to the bench. * Madison is glad that she made it to the Bench and Nate as well. Double Treble (July 2, 2016) Can Can You? (July 3, 2016)